Memory devices find ubiquitous use in electronic devices, such as in consumer electronics. Memory devices are typically used to store executable code and data for the runtime operation of the electronic device. Many electronic devices stay operating almost continuously for long periods of time, potentially transferring large amounts of data in and out of the memory devices. Thus, memory devices are tested to determine if they will perform according to design expectations to handle the stresses of runtime operation.
The design expectations are set to minimum or standard performance levels based on expected system yields across all systems. Some memory devices may be capable of operating at higher performance, but are only set to operate in accordance with minimum design expectations. The memory devices are traditionally tested prior to being placed in production-level systems, but such testing only identifies whether or not the memory devices meet the minimum or standard design expectations.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.